looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
I Like Mountain Music
I Like Mountain Music is a 1933 Merrie Melodies short directed by Rudolf Ising. Plot In a drugstore, after hours, characters out of magazines in a magazine rack come to life. Cowboys out of a Western magazine sing and play "I Like Mountain Music" while the characters from all the other magazines join in the festivities. Crooks from a crime magazine attempt to rob the till, but are thwarted by Sherlock Holmes, King Kong and other magazine characters. Lyrics When the Sun goes down and the chores are through There ain't nothin' better I like to do Than sit around the house when the folks ain't home And listen to the music on a gramophone I like mountain music, good old mountain music, Played by a real hillbilly band Give me rural rhythm, let me sway right with 'em I think the melodies are grand I have heard Hawaiians play In the land of the wicki-wacki But I must say you can't beat "Turkey in the straw", by cracky! I like mountain music, good old mountain music Played by a real hillbilly band To the Smoky Mountains of Tennessee Came a hula girl from over the sea With sparkling eyes, lips so red She looked at me and then she said I like mountain music, good old mountain music, Played by a real hillbilly band Give me rural rhythm, let me sway right with 'em I think the melodies are grand I have heard Hawaiians play In the land of the wicki-wacki But I must say you can't beat "Turkey in the straw", by cracky! I like mountain music, good old mountain music Played by a real hillbilly band (Instrumental break) Her flashy clothes are really neat Flowing hair and dancing feet When she does the hula, she can drive you wild Swingin' and swayin' in the mountain style I like mountain music, good old mountain music, Played by a real hillbilly band Give me rural rhythm, let me sway right with 'em I think the melodies are grand I have heard Hawaiians play In the land of the wicki-wacki But I must say you can't beat "Turkey in the straw", by cracky! I like mountain music, good old mountain music Played by a real hillbilly band (Instrumental break) While the fiddles play and the guitars ring The people laugh, you can hear them sing This hula girl can swing and sway You can hear her shout to the break of day I like mountain music, good old mountain music, Played by a real hillbilly band Give me rural rhythm, let me sway right with 'em I think the melodies are grand I have heard Hawaiians play In the land of the wicki-wacki But I must say you can't beat "Turkey in the straw", by cracky! I like mountain music, good old mountain music Played by a real hillbilly band Availability * (1997) LaserDisc - The Golden Age of Looney Tunes, Volume 5, Side 1, Black and White Classics (USA black-and-white dubbed version) * (2008) DVD - Looney Tunes Golden Collection: Volume 6, Disc 3 (USA black-and-white dubbed version) * (2010) DVD - Public Enemies: The Golden Age of Gangster Films (USA black-and-white dubbed version) Censorship When this cartoon aired as part of Cartoon Network's compilation show Late Night Black & White, the short scene of Zulu natives flapping their oversized lips in tune with the music was cut.http://www.intanibase.com/gac/looneytunes/censored-i-j.aspx References Category:Merrie Melodies Shorts Category:Shorts Category:Black-and-white cartoons Category:1933 Category:Cartoons directed by Rudolf Ising Category:Cartoons animated by Friz Freleng Category:Cartoons animated by Larry Martin Category:Cartoons with music by Frank Marsales Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Pinto Colvig Category:Cartoons produced by Leon Schlesinger Category:Cartoons produced by Hugh Harman Category:Cartoons produced by Rudolf Ising Category:Cartoons in a.a.p. package Category:Cartoons with film editing by Bernard B. Brown